english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Doyle
Peter Doyle (born July 8, 1963 in Grand Ledge, Michigan, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dominic Sorel in Eureka Seven. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Zentrix (????) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Toy Warrior (2005) - Dad 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Actor Spirit (ep6), Alliance Punk (ep8), Announcer (ep9), Boxer (ep8), Construction Worker (ep12), Host (ep13), Juvenile A (ep12), Monk Exorcist, Old Man (ep2), Punk B (ep2), Punk C (ep2), Radio Station Operator (ep9), Yanagi (ep3) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Actor (ep13), Bully (ep6), Old Man (ep8), Student (ep4), Sakon, Teacher (ep11), Yagani (ep3) *Avenger (2005) - Metis' City Guard (ep9), Teo *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Dominic Sorel, Jewerly Store Clerk (ep5), Man B (ep23), Man B (ep37), Norma 03 (ep7) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - News Reporter (ep2), Surgeon (ep11), Yano (ep19), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Radio Tel. Operator (ep15) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Tasaku (ep23) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Poca *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Kamal *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Attendee (ep18), Clerk (ep16), Orchestra Member (ep18), Toru Kikuchi *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Male Student C (ep9), Railway Troop A (ep20), Soldier (ep6), Student (ep12), Toun (eps7-26), Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *The Big O (2001-2003) - Police (ep13), Police Officer (ep19), Senior Officer, Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Lawyer (ep5), Librarian A (ep4), Man A (ep3) *Zenki (2001-2003) - Little Zenki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Dominic Sorel *Metropolis (2002) - Journalist, Marduk, Robot *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Shigeo Shiba *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Shigeo Shiba 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *Early Reins (2004) - Jack Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *I Love Bees (2004) - Antonio, Kevin Morales Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji (2003) - Nagamasa *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Kissing a Fool (1998) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Torque, Wing Knight *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Racing Announcer *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - JJ, Sieg, Taro *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Kestrel Operator, Osean Fleet, Sand Island Coast Defense, Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Custom Character, Liu Ye *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Air Traffic Controller, Dominic Sorel, Enemy Rider *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Dian Wei *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Roland *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Gatekeeper, Policeman *Radiata Stories (2005) - Nogueira, Solo *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Kiyomasa Kato, Muneshige Tachibana *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Allen Tucks, Noel Chandler *Suikoden IV (2005) - Crew Member, Sigurd *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Announcer, Aoki *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Bitchu Kozuki, Fusamoto Makabe, Guo Jia, Hanbei Takenaka, Hidetomo Mori, Kazutada Nakamura, Liu Ye, Lu Su, Man Chong, Masazumi Azai, Minbu Satomi, Mino Kanoko, Mitsushige Nobusawa, Mototsuna Kutsuki, Naoshige Chiba, Naoyasu Akaza, Sadatsugu Tsutsui, Shigemoto Makabe, Shigetomo Takayama, Shogen Yamaji, Su Fei, Takatsugu Kyogoku, Tatsuoki Saito, Tsunachika Kaiho, Xiahou He, Xu Shu, Yang Xiu, Yasuie Namikawa, Yoshitsugu Maeba, Zhou Fang *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Fa Zheng, Hidemune Date, Mi Zhu, Minbu Satomi, Mitsunaga Irobe, Mitsuuji Ujiie, Shigenaga Katakura, Sima Zhao, Tadamasa Honda, Tsunamoto Oniniwa, Tsunenaga Hasekura, Xin Pi *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Pleroma Officer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2010. Category:American Voice Actors